


The Haunted Computer/Ancient Virus Drabble

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a list discussion some years ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Haunted Computer/Ancient Virus Drabble

"You know, Ray," said Betty, "I think this computer's haunted or something. We keep getting this message: 'Me Want Cookie'."

"Some bright spark learned how to do the Cookie Monster Virus when we went on that computer course." Doyle peered over her shoulder. "Just type 'cookie' and it'll go away."

Betty did so. "Now look!"

"Hmm," Doyle mused. "'Me Want Swiss Roll'."

"That has to be your--er--blasted nuisance of a partner. This is getting beyond a joke." Betty typed 'Swiss Roll'. "And now!"

"'Me Want Doyle', eh? About time. Sorry, Betty. I'll sort this one out in person."


End file.
